


Could I have this dance?

by thedissonantnote



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedissonantnote/pseuds/thedissonantnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Laura tries for her broody useless vampire girlfriend to leave her philosophy books for one evening and go to a party, and it ends up being a lot better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could I have this dance?

"Laura, no"

"But Carm! This is important" she didn't need to put down her book to know she was pouting.

"I'm reading 'The Stranger' right now" she said, putting down her book a bit so she could see Laura's face, "you really think there's something more important than Camus?"

"Well..." Laura said playfully "I can think of many things; actually, I'm thinking about some right now"

Laura's tone got Carmilla's attention immediately, and she put her book back in its place and faced Laura, who was now smiling for she knew she had won, again.

"Fine Cupcake, I give up. But it won't be the way you want it, I refuse to go to one of those dimwits' parties. I won't dance to some stupid pop song and drink cheap beer. If you want me to do this, we're doing it my way"

Laura was going to argue but then it occurred to her that Carmilla's way would probably be way better than being on a Zeta's party, surrounded by horny assholes, loud techno music and bright neon lights. So, for once in her life, she decided not to fight it and let Carmilla have her way without protesting.

"Alright, we'll do it your way"

Carmilla looked really surprised and simply said "well, that was easy. Go do your things then, I'll meet you here again at seven, okay?"

"Very well" said Laura as she went upstairs to tell Perry and Laf (she'd taken as a rule to let them know before anything happened. She didn't want to repeat the "furniture being knocked over"accident again; Laf still made jokes and puns about it) so they would know, just in case.

She found them watching 'Monty Python and The Holy Grail' (again) and decided to stay with them, how could you walk away from free cookies and british humor? By the time they finished the movie, it was almost seven, so she ran  to her bedroom to take a shower and put some nicer clothes; she had no idea if they would go out or not.

As she walked downstairs she heard a beautiful ballad playing and someone, that had to be Carmilla, humming along:

_You're in my heart, you're in my soul_  
_You'll be my breath should I grow old_  
_You are my lover, you're my best friend_  
_You're in my soul_

As soon as she saw Laura coming she stopped singing and looked at her. She had changed her clothes: she was wearing her old leather pants and a black corset, just like the night before the Zeta party all those months ago. Laura almost felt out of place, with her shirt and blue jeans (not that Carmilla's outfit was formal, but she felt wrong anyway). She had also cleaned the room, and there was some expensive champagne and two glasses on the table, along with Laura's favourite chocolate cookies.

"Is that Rod Stewart?" she asked, refusing to believe Carmilla would listen to something like this.

"Yeah, I like this song; they used to play it a lot back in the 80s. Still,"she said as she changed the song "there's another one I would like to listen right now"

They were greated by a soft piano and Elton John's voice singing:

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_  
_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away_

"May I have this dance, my lady?" said Carmilla as she took Laura's hand like she did back in room 307 so long ago; they had come a long way since then.

They started dancing slowly in circles, Laura's head in Carmilla's shoulder. Laura still couldn't believe she was with her, in her arms, alive; she couldn't believe Carmilla loved her, that she was hers as Laura was hers. No words were enough to describe that feeling.

"Cupcake?"

"Yes Carm?"

"I love you" she said into her ear, only for her to hear.

Laura stared back at her for a moment. Ever since Mattie had come the first time, she had been wondering if Carmilla would ever say it to her, and there it was, perfectly clear. She didn't even have think the answer: "I love you too"

They had a long way to go and a lot of trouble ahead; but they had now, today and for Laura, that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching "The Liong King" and when that song came I had this idea. I hope you like it!


End file.
